


Phasma's Revenge

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Genocide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Summary: Don't get me wrong. The SW sequel trilogy had great characters, character designs, and great writers, but they just didn't execute them all that well. Some of these characters just deserved better than what they got in cannon, everyone's favorite fascist lesbian Captain Phasma being one of them. I disagree with RJ for killing her off so early, but I can see why. They wanted to flesh out the Knights of Ren and Palpatine as the new main villains in TRoS, but they didn't exactly do that either (but hopefully I can). This is my first fanfic so go easy on me lol.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 2





	1. Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Hope y'all enjoy!

Captain Phasma marched around the supremacy, her legion of stormtroopers behind her all the way. The First Order was closing in on the Resistance, they were about to snatch their victory. Phasma was delighted, but refused to show it through her chromium helmet.

Though everyone in The First Order were celebrating the soon-to-be destruction of the rebellion once and for all, Phasma couldn't help but think about how much she would miss them.

They were the only ones who could put up even a little bit of a fight against the overwhelming force of her 501st legion. She would miss the look on Hux and Kylo's face as the resistance foiled yet another one of their heinous, yet not very well thought out plots. Committing genocide just wouldn't be like it used to.

And what would she do after it fell? She would be useless. The First Order would form a galactic government and her military skills would be of no use in politics. She could apply for a job in the First Order military, knowing both Hux and Kylo would be rooting for her, but those were only two among the thousands who would vote for her. Along with the fact that Kylo already had his own Knights of Ren that were helping him lay down insurrection. 

But perhaps because of her experience in the war, she would have an easier time. Her relationship with Armitage Hux would also give her an upper hand in becoming part of the Galactic Order. Having had killed his abusive father would without a doubt sway him in his descision.

However if it were to get out that she was the one who lowered the shields at Starkiller Base...

"No" she thought to herself, "I've tied up all the loose ends." 

But she hadn't. There were still two more who knew: FN-2187 and the smuggler wookie. Though even if they told The First Order, they would not believe them as they are just lowly resistance members and she was a full-fledged captain.

As all these thoughts warped through her mind, an officer tapped on her shoulder.

"At ease!" she ordered as she stomped to a halt, the other stormtroopers following her lead. The Captain turned to the officer, "State your case."

"One of our BB units has located three resistance crew members who have managed to sneak in on the fifth level, sector 7," he said.

"Why have you not killed them yet?"

"We believe one of them might have a history with you..."

The Captain knew exactly who it was, and she didn't plan on letting him leave alive. The one that had been giving her trouble since the attack on Jakku, the one who made her lower the shields at Starkiller Base.

"To the fifth level!" she ordered, stomping her foot to signal to begin marching.

"Blasters out!" They rounded a corner

"Keep marching to sector 7, level 5!"

As her legion surrounded the three prisoners, forcing one to their stomach on the cold ground, the First Order Captain walked down the aisle, blaster in hand.

Looking directly at her old subordinate, she simply greeted them with, "FN-2187," as the two turned around to face her, "so good to have you back."


	2. The Day the Rebellion Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Captain Phasma, "she-deserved-better-au" where I will be changing some of the parts from TLJ and TROS so we actually see how much of a badass she is. Don't get me wrong, I love the new trilogy, I just don't exactly like what they did with Phasma's character, which is why I'm writing this fanfic. The first few chapter will be sticking close to cannon, but as it goes on we'll steer further and further away from it.

Captain Phasma and the legion escorted the two rebels to the loading docks, where several legions of stormtroopers awaited them.

Hux stood at the forefront, preparing to greet them with one of his more unwelcoming gestures.

The chromium-donned captain couldn't help but feel a little anxious. If FN-2187 told Hux about Starkiller, her career would be over, she would be dead on the spot. She feared nothing more than death.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Hux slapping FN-2187 across the face. The amount of spite in his face was something she hadn't seen in him in a while. She knew he had a bad being thrown around by Snoke, upstaged by Ren, insulted by the Resistance. It seemed all of those feeling accumulated into one slap

"Well done, Phasma,"

"Your ship and payment," she said, "as we agreed."

Their former crew mate known as DJ stepped out from between the stormtroopers, it seemed hard for him to look them in the eyes.

"You lying snake!" the girl grunted, trying to squirm away from the stormtrooper's grasp.

FN-2187 looked on in shock, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"We," DJ stuttered, "got caught, I cut a d-d-deal,"

Phasma could see the gears turning in FN-287's head. But as soon as it clicked with him, it was too late.

"Wait," he started, "cut a deal with what?"

An officer walked up to Admiral Hux.

"We checked on the thief's information," the officer explained, "we launched a de-cloaking scan, and sure enough, 30 resistance transports have just launched from the cruiser."

Hux paced around. "He told us the truth," he muttered, "well, wonders never cease."

"No." the girl whispered, her voice hushed in surprise.

"Our weapons are ready?" Hux asked the officer

"Ready and aimed, sir!" he answered.

"Fire at will."

FN-2187 knew that if they did this, it would mean the end of the resistance, the death of the rebellion. Maybe a little part of him thought the troopers would be as human as him, maybe he knew that his effort was in vain, yet he did so anyways.

"No, no, no," he shouted, wriggling around his captor, trying to escape, "you can't-"

"No!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Phasma knew that their screams would be ignored, every single one of their efforts were vainful. They could scream as much as they wanted, but by the sound of it, they had already destroyed three transports.

"You murdering bastard!" the rogue stormtrooper yelled.

"T-t-take it easy Big F," Dj answered in a stutter, "they blow you up today, you blow them up tomorrow." He shut the lid on his cargo. "Its just business"

"You're wrong." FN-2187 retorted.

DJ turned back to face his old ally, answering with one word before departing. "Maybe."

Phasma stepped up to the two rebels. She could feel the hatred radiating off of the girl, as if she just lost someone very close to her. Her old student however, looked different, like he was trying to formulate a plan. "Why would he be trying to formulate one when he can't even execute it?" she thought to herself.

"Execution by blaster is too good for them," she stated, "let's make this hurt!"

Two executioner trooper stepped up from behind her, wielding two electro-axes. They turned them on as the rebels' captors forced FN-2187 and his friend to the floor.

The two executioner troopers lowered their axes to the prisoners' necks, just so they could feel the sparks radiating off them.

"On my command," Captain Phasma ordered.

The prisoners closed their eyes, preparing for their inevitable deaths.

"Execute."


	3. Abhorrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we start straying from cannon and the chapters start getting longer. I've change a little bit of the dialogue, but tried to keep the choreography in the duel close to cannon. Hope y'all enjoy!

It happened so fast. The executioner troopers were about to kill the prisoners when everything suddenly exploded. The Captain grunted as she got to her feet, trying to regain balance. A legion of stormtroopers stood around her, but many were dead. She didn't know if the rebels set off a bomb or what, but everything was on fire and many of her stormtroopers were dead, including the two executioners.

"What do we do Captain?" one of them asked.

"V-formation, we need to find the prisoners!" she ordered.

The troopers followed orders and formed into a V-shape behind the chromium-donned captain. The marched through the smoke, the prisoners now in view, alive and well. They seemed to be running to a shuttle.

The two stopped as they noticed Phasma and her crew. The leigon aimed their blasters at the two rebels.

"Traitor!" captain Phasma yelled. This was it, the final loose end. He was the only one left who knew what happened at Starkiller Base. Once he was dead, she didn't have to worry about it anymore, her conscience would remain clear. She knew she said death by blaster was too good for them, but it would have to do.

But before any of them could fire, another explosion hit them from behind.

"What?" Phasma snarled, looking at the direction the bolt was fired from.

An AT-RT had started firing on them, Phasma and her legion firing back. She wondered if it was another rogue trooper, or something else. Either way, the cockpit was still attached to it wires so as soon as it started walking it came off revealing: a droid?

FN-2187 and Rose took advantage of the confusion, each scouring the dead troopers for weapons. Rose took a blaster pistol off the floor and FN-2187 grabbed a shock baton.

"Finn!" Rose screamed.

The rogue stormtrooper turned around to see his former mentor, standing ready to fight. Rose tried to fire her blaster at her, but the bolts just bounced off. Before the rebel could do anything else, a stormtrooper on the catwalk above them started firing his standing minigun at her, causing the girl to duck behind a crate.

Captain Phasma unsheathed her spear as sparks flew and fire burned behind her. She needed to kill FN-2187, he was a threat to her survival.

Finn stood up, turning on his his shock baton. He sprinted toward his old captain, knocking out another stormtrooper who got in his way. He jumped and tried to her on the head, but was blocked by her spear. Spinning around he tried to hit her from the side this time, but she blocked again, this time pushing back against her old student.

"You're a flaw in the system!" she told him, the sparks from his shock baton reflecting on her armor.

"A deadly one for you!" he answered.

He stepped back and ducked as Phasma swung at his neck. He thrust downward as she parried yet another attack. She tried hitting him high, which he blocked, and parried with a low strike which she blocked and countered with a swing at his neck again which he barely dodged. He tried to hit her chest, which she blocked and parried as he kept stepping back.

"Come on!" he screamed trying to get a rise out of the captain.

She swung at his face, giving him exactly what he needed. While she was using her full force to go on the offensive, it gave him the opening he needed to go for the head with all of his might, but did not expect her to block high. She countered and pulled him down, hitting him in the face. She noticed a hole behind him and tried force him to the edge. He tried to block high but her force overpowered him. He tried to back up more and blocked one last attack as she pushed him into the hole with her spear.

"This was it," she thought, "the final loose end tied up!"

"No!" Rose tried to yell as she fired at Phasma. The captain didn't so much as flinch when she started firing back, causing the girl to duck under the crate again. It was common for all living creatures to fear death, even after they just watched someone they love die.

She did it. Today she killed the rogue stormtrooper and Hux killed the resistance. All that was left was for Kylo to kill the last jedi, a girl whom he had brought up to Snoke's throne room. Then, it would all be complete, no more rebellion, no more resistance. She no longer had to fear death. Captain Phasma was a survivor!

But before she could kill the girl, she turned around to see FN-2187, holding his shock baton.

"Hey."

She wasn't fast enough to unsheathe her spear to dodge his uppercut. All she could do was watch as he swung the baton upward, breaking her helmet and knocking her to the floor. It seemed as though the hole she pushed him in was part of a broken lift, which he had managed to turn on.

As he stood atop the high ground, she couldn't help but fear what he would do next. She was unarmed, defenseless. Any sane rival would've taken that chance to kill her. Fortunately for her, he was not sane. After all, he was a rebel.

"You were always scum!"

As TIEs exploded behind him and the floor around her started to break, his eyes reflected the fire burning in the dreadnought and his heart. He looked like he wanted to monologue, ask questions, wonder why she did all this, but all he said in response, as if correcting her on her statement was, "Rebel sum."


End file.
